German Patent DD 244,518 discloses an arrangement for restoring the bevel angle and end width of a diamond circular cutter. A grinding surface free of abrading material and having the form of a spherical cap effects a line contact along the entire periphery of the circular cutter. The circular cutter is resiliently and pivotally held. The arrangement is separate from the grinding machine.
The running precision of rotating grinding tools is of decisive significance for obtaining high precision with precision or ultraprecision grinding. Up until now, the running precision of grinding tools was obtained in that the grinding tools were dressed by a single-grain or multiple-grain dressing device. Since such dressing devices operate theoretically only on point or line contact, the cutting force is concentrated on a small surface during dressing where the dressing device and the grinding tool are stressed at high pressure. As a consequence of the small contact surface, dressing device and grinding tool cannot be adequately braced with respect to each other. For this reason, the dressing process is very sensitive with respect to process disturbances such as run-out errors present on the grinding tool, vibrations, changes of the cutting force, et cetera. This leads to very time-consuming dressing processes or to an unwanted limited end-run precision.